Tragedi Kecil
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Fanfic kedua untuk IchiHitsu Day! /Akhirnya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bisa berduaan setelah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi ada tragedi kecil terjadi.. seperti apa tragedinya?/ Drabble. Shou-ai, AU.. Happy IchiHitsu Day, Minna-san..


**Bleach (c)**** Tite Kubo **

**Tragedi Kecil (c) **** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Ichigo **X** Hitsugaya

**Genre:**Humor** / **Romance

**Rated: **K

**Warning: **AU**,** Drabble, OOC, **Shou-ai,** Typo, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**Fanfic Special For IchiHitsu Day**!**! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Tragedi Kecil_**

* * *

**_Oneshot!_  
**

Pada suatu malam dengan bulan yang bersinar cukup terang di Soul Society. Tampak dua shinigami tengah menikmati waktu malam mereka dengan menatap cahaya rembulan. Suatu yang jarang mereka dapatkan karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Yaa.. Walau tempat mereka mojok berdua terkesan kurang elit dan tidak romantis untuk kencan. Karena sekarang mereka kencan di atas genteng kantor divisi 10. Yaa.. Ambil sisi positifnya saja karena bisa menatap bulan hanya berdua.. Berdua, lho.. Walau kadang-kadang khawatir juga. Takut gentengnya jebol. Tidak lucukan kalau mereka jatuh dari genteng karena mojok berdua di atasnya..

Perlahan lengan Ichigo mengenggam lengan Hitsugaya yang tampak terulur ke samping. Pemuda mungil itupun langsung menatap Ichigo saat ia merasakan suatu yang hangat mengenggam lengan kecilnya.

Mata berwarna coklat itu menatap dalam sepasang mata _emerald_ yang hanya terdiam.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Ichigo."Kau tahu, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengurutkan dahi heran, "Apa?"

"Kenapa aku memilih menjadi matahari dan aku ingin kau menjadi bulannya," tanya Ichigo dengan suara setengah berbisik biar terkesan _gentle_.

"Hah? Kenapa aku jadi bulan? Lagi pula semenjak kapan kau yang memutuskannya, Kurosaki?"

"Seandainya. Ini seandainya, Toushiro. Dan kau harus jawab Kenapa saat aku bertanya itu," kata Ichigo lagi berharap Hitsugaya tahu kalau sekarang Ichigo tengah merayunya kayak di _OVB(Opera Van Bleach)_ itu, lho..

"Hah? Baiklah, kenapa?" jawab Hitsugaya akhirnya.

Adegan kembali romantis saat Ichigo mengenggam kedua lengan Hitsugaya dan semakin mendekatkan diri.

"Kenapa aku matahari dan kau bulannya? Itu karena, akulah yang bisa memberimu sinar kehangatan agar kau slalu bersinar ditengah gelapnya malam. Akulah yang bisa membuatmu tertarik padaku, seperti bulan yang berotasi pada matahari. Cahaya yang kuberi bukan cahaya biasa yang hanya membuatmu bersinar, tapi cahaya itu adalah bagian dari jiwaku yang kupersembahkan seumur hidupku padamu, Toushiro."

_**Blush!**_

Sontak wajah Hitsugaya memanas saat mendengar kata-kata dari Ichigo itu, "B_a-baka_!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." ujar Ichigo dengan wajah serius dan suara berat yang membuat Hitsugaya terpaku.

Tubuh mereka seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Lengan kanan Hitsugaya digenggam Ichigo dengan lengan kirinya. Sedangkan lengan kanan Ichigo menyentuh pipi kanan Hitsugaya. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajah mereka. Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi, Hitsugaya langsung memejamkan matanya perlahan melihat wajah Ichigo yang berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya..

Dan..

"_Taichouuuu..!_"

_**Deg!**_

_Oh, God!_ Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Sontak mereka berdua saling menjauhkan diri dan menatap Matsumoto yang berada di bawah,"_Taichouuu..~_" panggil Matsumoto lagi.

"Apa?" balas Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang berada di samping Hitsugaya juga ikut bertanya, "Kenapa Rangiku-_san_?"

Matsumoto kembali berseru dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku hanya mau memberi tahu kalau.."

"Kalau?"

_**Prak!**_

"Suara apa itu?" tanya IchiHitsu barengan.

"Genteng di sebelah situ ada yang rapuh belum diganti tukang! Jadi kalau _Taichou_ dan Ichigo-_kun_ berlama-lama disana, bisa jebol!"

_**Prak!**_

"Eh?" O.O'

_**Prank! Trak! Prak!**_

Dengan horror, IchiHitsu menatap genteng yang jadi pijakan mereka.

_**Brank! Kompraaaannngg!**_

Akhirnya genteng jebol. Matsumoto _sweatdrop_, ketika kapten mungilnya dan Ichigo tiba-tiba menghilang. Jatuh maksudnya.

"Gyaaaa~ kenapa tidak bilang dari awaaaaalllll...~!"

"_SUMIMASEN_..!"

Semenjak itu, IchiHitsu ogah mojok lagi di atas genteng. Trauma, man!

* * *

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**a/n : **Hehehe.. Fanfic kedua untuk event IchiHitsu Day kali ini. Singkat sekali karena fic Drabble.. Sebenarnya ini pernah saya post di Facebook.. karena sayang, saya tulis juga deh disini.. hanya keisengan saya ditengah WB dan kerinduan saya menulis fic IchiHitsu.. ^^

Tapi kasian juga harus jatuh dari genteng.. **#**dilempar genteng

Oke.. _**Happy IchiHitsu Day, Minna-san.**_. (^o^)/ **#**jaa


End file.
